SWORD Chronicles
by TehBrovakiin
Summary: "To the one who is alone. You seek purpose. We can give you power to find purpose. We are the ones who will cut through the bonds of destiny. We will not fade into nothingness. You can forge your own path. Just reach out and grab it. We are SWORD. And you... Are alone no longer". Part of the Trinity arc


**Hi there everybody. Like I said I'm working on three big stories. To help you understand a little bit about the lore I'm doing character lists for each one. This one is for S.W.O.R.D Chronicles.**

**SWORD**: A band of mercs made up of wanted criminals. Their base is a flying battleship shaped like a sword called "The Retribution". All members wear ragged robes and hoods. All operatives are required to conceal their faces. Most carry melee wepons. It's lead by an inner circle, each member is given a codename based on their weapon. The motives of SWORD remain unclear, but often have them in the crosshairs of either Mithril or some other peace keeping force. Mercenaries, soldiers, or even terrorists if they have to be, SWORD always gets the job done.

**Blade**: The enigmatic leader of the SWORD mercenaries. Blade is always calm and has a saying for every situation. He belives the most grevious sin a person can do is forget someone. He recruits the other members by sending them a letter sealed with a sword emblem. The letter always starts with "To the one who is alone". He carries a two handed katana named "Us", but uses it with one hand. The blade is forged out of the swords of people he's fought and killed. He claims he can use their power. His motives are unclear and unknown even to SWORD's inner circle. No one has seen his face.

**Rod**: Rod is Blade's right hand man. While mostly cocky and carefree, he is most like Saix to Blade's Xemnas. He acts as the main field commander and older brother figure to the younger members. Rod carries a quarter staff with a concealed hook and line he uses to pull in enemies. The Dragoons he leads into battle all carry staff-like weapons such as pole arms or harpoons. He is the best fighter after Blade and could easily defeat all the other members of SWORD, much less an army of "Expendable, namless, cannon fodder" as he calls them. Like Blade, no one has ever seen his face.

**Zweihander**/**Edge** **Soul**: The only member allowed to show his face in public. He is of German descent and has long red hair. His past is a mystery, even to him and he is plagued by nightmares of A mass murdering monster. He is the most publicly known out of the others and all police and military efforts to bring down SWORD focus on capturing him. He dosen't make it easy. despite his short, stout stature, he whips around a giant greatsword like it was a child's play thing. His Knights all wield heavy swords and are the most physically powerful fighters in SWORD. While seeming cold and warlike in battle, he is actually very friendly and warm. He acts as a guardian figure for Lance.

**Claw**: Vain and arrogant, Claw is definatly the most flamboyant member of SWORD. His ego is unmatched and his hubris is immeasurable. He hates the hood policy as it hides his 'beautiful' face from the world. His flashy manner tends to land him in many sticky situations. Good thing his bite's as good as his bark. The foot long duel claws on his wrists leave a pretty nasty mark. He co-leads a division of Brawlers with Fist.

**Fist**: The exact opposite of his partner, Claw. Fist is quiet, cold, calculating, and down right cruel. He prefers to pummel his enemies bare-handed. Fist is proficient in 5 diffrent schools of martial arts. Claw gets into trouble, he gets out. He only speaks when he needs to verify orders, or be insulting to someone (mostly Claw). His Brawlers all use fist based weapons like bronze knuckles.

**Gun** and **Bangai-O**: Gun is what happens when you mix crazy with giant robots. The only member to use guns, he is tasked with piloting SWORD's giant mecha, Bangai-O, a robot that rampaged through the galaxy. Gun is mentally unstable and often wily. He frequently disobeys orders and does things his own way. Mostly confident, he sometimes shows an insecure side. He carries a vast asortment of firearms and has military grade combat training. His Snipers all carry guns and all seem to be one bad day away from commiting mass murder. His catch phrase of "DEATH DEATH PARTY TIME" is heard before he launches in the Bangai-O. He detests Rod, but is extremly loyal to Blade.

**Katana**: Katana often seems like the most normal member in a band of psychopaths, or at least he tries to be. Katana calls himself the "Team Babysitter" as he spends most of his time trying to get the laws of logic to apply to the other members, or trying to keep Gun from blowing up half the city. He seems like the odd man out. He claims to have no prievious criminal involvment. He carries around a dingy old Katana, but he claims to hate combat. Despite these claims he is undoubtedly the best fighter in SWORD. With just his dilapidated Katana he can cut through hordes of enimies and barely break a sweat. His Samurai all carry Japanese style swords

**Lance**: The youngest member of Sword. Lance is roughly around 15, yet she acts like a little girl. She often holds tea parties which all the other members are obligated to attend. Her guardian is Zweihander and she worships the ground he or Blade walk on. Despite her appearance and mannerisms, she is probably the most traumatized by her past life. While mostly acting innocent and sweet, in the rare moments she is in combat she becomes merciless and cruel, preferring to use her two-pronged lance to stab opponents and leaving them to bleed out. She does not have a grunt division as she spends little time in combat.

**Machete**: SWORD's secret black ops operative. Machete is deployed when a group of targets need to be exterminated one-by-one, silently, and in very gruesome manners. always silent, little is known about him. He is seemingly immortal, taking grave wounds and appearing dead, but getting up moments later.

That's pretty much it for the main characters. The first chapter will be out soon.


End file.
